Arranged marriage in between hate and love
by tia.f
Summary: troy and gabriella were typicial students in east high troy was obnoxious rich player boy she was a rich girl there two worlds collide when they get and arranged marriage. plz read it sucks but its a good story
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Gabriella was just an ordinary rich girl at the age of 17**

_shows Gabriella looking at her outfit in the mirror_

_**she hated the player of the school**_

_shows Gabriella glaring at troy Bolton_

_**troy Bolton was a player with a lot of money**_

shows troy looking for girls

**but when there parents set them up for marriage with only troy who was pleased**

_shows ms montez ignoring Gabriella_

_**will it be hate**_

_shows Gabriella telling troy to get away from here_

**or love**

_shows them staring into each other's eyes_

_**coming soon……………**_

_thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Goooood morning easthigh__**/**__alberque __it's a hot day and we are felling good_

_So ladies wear something hot just like the weather and get ready for the fellas._

_Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez woke up from the heat and rushed to the shower_

_As she got changed sixteen year old troy Bolton and east highs biggest player just got changed and went downstairs at the same moment Gabriella Montez went downstairs_

_Where usually there was a note from the butler and yep there was._

"_good morning miss montez heres a note from your mother" he said in a britsh accent._

_The note._

_Dear sweetie,_

_Im going away for a while I left some money in the safe and my credit card _

_Please enjoy yourself while im gone and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!!!_

_Love momoxox_

"_Oh well. "Gabriella sighed in a disappointed tone._

_She told the chef not to make any breakfast and she rushed into her car and made her way to school._

_Girl's convo._

"_good morning girls hot day" she said with a full on smirk._

"_Good morning hot day for cute guys." Taylor and sharpay said with a full on smirk._

_Boys convo._

"_Hey troy what's up."the group of jocks said giving a handshake to troy._

"_Nothing much just looking for some girls." he said returning the handshake._

_finish_

_Finishing Only girls convo._

"_oh,look Bolton alert."they all said as they went to there lockers._

_Finish._

_All together convo_

_Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist ._

_Gabriella pushed him away and said "leave me alone troy don't you have anything better to do than harass me."she said in annoyed tone_

"_nope."he said with a smirk_

_a.n soooooo sorry ill make more soon _


	3. Chapter 3

**The bell rang and Gabriella pushed troy away and ran to class.**

_At class._

_Gabriella and her friends sat down for class to Gabriella's annoyance troy was sitting behind her._

_Gabriella accidentally dropped her pencil and reached down to get it._

_And troy just stared at her gob smacked._

"_Ok class this week there is going to be an annual car wash and I am putting you in groups"._

"_Listen for your names, Gabriella montez, troy Bolton, Taylor mckessie, chad danford, sharpay Evans and zeke Baylor." said Miss Alyson_

"_Go out and pick your car and write your names on the paper and come back in"._

**Meanwhile as Miss Alyson said the names the …. (A.N There will be a name for Gabriella and them so bear with me)**

"_So which one." the girls said _

"_That one." the boys replied_

"_Ok write your names and let's head out for class."Sharpay said in a not bothered tone._

**At class when the … arrived**

"_So have u made a name for your gang". Miss Alyson said looking at her papers._

"_No were still thinking." The …. Said_

"_Ok class dismissed." The teacher announced as it was free period._

**Outside the classroom.**

"_Attention today students will be off school early at some people is coming to school to inspect so good bye students!! And also please Gabriella Montez and troy Bolton report to my office immediately"The speaker announced._

_A.N oh my god what's going to happen?_


	4. poll time!

**POLL TIME**

**What do you you think should will happen to troy and Gabriella while there at the pricapals office?**

**Please REVIEW UR ANSWER**


	5. Chapter 5

OK THIS WONT BE A FULL CHAPTER SORRY.

A.N I MIGHT HOLD UP MAKING NEW CHAPTERS QUICKLY BUT IT WILL SHOW I MIGHT BE FINISHING MY OTHER SORRY AND A NEW ONE CALLED FAREWELL.

**At the lockers **

"**GABRIELLA/TROY WHATS DOES THE PRINCIPAL WANT FROM YOU". SAYS TAYLOR SHARPAY CHAD AND ZEKE **

"**NOT SURE."GABRIELLA AND TROY REPLIED **

"**well ill 2-way text you later bye". Said Gabriella went to the principals office trying avoid troy.**

**At the principals office**

_**The door was open and the principal told Gabriella and troy to come in.**_

"_**The reason I called you here is because troys grades are highly low so I want you Miss Montez to tutor him as you are the most intelligent student here. If troys grades don't improve you will be kicked of the team oh and you have no choice im telling you to do It." said the principal in a sweet yet harsh tone.**_

_**A.N sorry wait for the next chapter for the reply of Gabriella and troy**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Ok fine ill agree to it" Gabriella said in a frustrated tone.**

_In troys__ mind._

"_Score!!!! Gabs are so??? I don't even have a word to describe yes!!!!!!!!!!!"troy cheered_

_Back__ to earth_

**Gabriella arrived home to see her mum**

"**Hey gabs" her mum said.**

"**Hey mom what are you doing here I thought you were going away" Gabriella said.**

"**I am sweetie I just need to tell you something whenyouwerebornimadearrangementsthatyouwouldgetmarriedtotroybolton".she said quickly**

"**Come again" Gabriella said confusedly.**

"**when you were born I talked to the Bolton's that when u grew up you would get married to there son troy" she said sacredly.**

"**Ummmmmmmmmmmmm I don't know what to say I guess I have no choice so I guess so" she said oddly.**

"**Well child go to go to catch a flight I will send you a letter soon about all the deets ciao beautiful" she went out of the door and into the limo**

**Ding**** dong!!!**

_Gabriella opened the door to see troy there._

"_Troy, what you doing here we study tomorrow" said Gabriella in a harsh tone._

"_I thought we would make an early start don't you think and by early start I mean hanging out" he smirked with the sentence__._

"_No thank you" pointing to the door__._

_Sorry im still working on the amount of writing_

_Check for the new storys_


	7. Chapter 7

"**Awwwwwwwww come on were getting married anyways so you have to"**

"**Fine sit down while I get changed"**

"**Wait can I come"**

"**Not really"**

"**Were almost husband and wife so do you expect me not to come" he smirked**

"**Aghhhhh!!Come on"**

**They both walk upstairs.**

Gabriella got changed leaving gobsmaked.

"close your mouth im going to the bathroom to do my makeup

**Bathroom.**

"**I can't believe troys winning I just have to think of a plan cause its kind of fun to tourcher him"**

"**TROY!!! Ill meet you later ive got some stuff to do"**

"**ALRIGHT"**

**Desk.**

Plan…

**1. wear clothing to match his needs.**

**2. Stop being mean to him**

**3. hang out with him more**

**4. More luck with him**

"**Plan starts now"**  
**mobile phone**.

**Troy can you come over to my house later we can have a close sleepover just me and you"**

**(A.N by the way it's really hot the weather)**

**later on**

**ding dong…**

"**hey troy come on in"**

"**todays really hot do you mind if I take of my ………..**

**wait for the next eppy soz **


End file.
